geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Yesbrother
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Luluko el Britannia née vi Britannia player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — First Empress and Queen Consort to Emperor Schneizel el Britannia. Formerly a Princess in her own right. age — 18 gender — Female sexuality — Straight title — Luluko the Harem Girl: The Crushed Flower gender — Female status — Married (to Schneizel el Britannia) location — Pendragon Palace immersion - Not Immersed basic appearance hair colour — Black with a purple tint hair style — Wears it very long, brushes the tops of her thighs eye colour — Purple attire — *Her usual outfits are based around harem girl wear. Usually in varying shades of purple or whatever colour Schneizel decides he wants that day. She is often draped in jewelry and the clothes themselves are extremely revealing and somewhat easy access. *When in public she wears very typical Britannian Royalty regalia. She is dressed in finery and looks every bit the favoured wife of the Emperor. genderbend — quick reference Chest: 36C Waist: 24 Hips: 34 Height: 5 ft 4in Weight: 110lbs Body Type: Petite but curvy, hourglass. Her life in the harem keeps her slim and she inherited more of her mother's figure. She has to stay looking perfect and doll-like for Schneizel. She often smells of slightly spicy body rubs and always looks moisturized and buffed as if she just stepped off the pages of a magazine. She is shorter than most other Lulukos. Most will get a sense of frailty from her despite her chest size and she looks like she should be admired but not touched in case she'll break. featured family Schneizel el Britannia — Half-brother / Husband. Schneizel is the Emperor and through his trickery managed to make the young Luluko into his favoured harem girl. When he discovers she is pregnant he makes her marry him. He is unaware she cuckolded him with Knight of One Suzaku Kururugi. Nunnally Kururugi — Younger sister. Blind and confined to a wheelchair. Nunnally is the main reason for Luluko's plight, yet unaware of it (as far as Luluko herself knows anyway). Nunnally is married to Suzaku Kururugi on Emperor Schneizel's arrangement. She is carrying their first child. Suzaku Kururugi — Brother-in-law. Married to Nunnally on Schneizel's order to get him and Nunnally out of the way for his nefarious purposes regarding Luluko. However, he has strong feelings for Luluko and when he found out what she was forced to do by Schneizel they had a brief affair. He is possibly the father of her unborn child. Clovis la Britannia — Half-brother. Loves Luluko the way a sibling should and when he was forced out of the castle by Schneizel in order to prevent him protesting the incestuous marriage he ran straight to Suzaku and Nunnally. Currently trying to rally support in secret to overthrow Schneizel and rescue Luluko. important non-family Sayoko Shinozaki — Nunnally's maid Sayoko has been with Luluko since she was 10 and loves her charge very much. She is dedicated to both Nunnally and Luluko and did a lot to help Luluko when Schneizel was too rough. She helped keep it a secret from Nunnally and smuggled in birth control. Currently with Nunnally in Area 11. Gino Weinberg — A Knight who is fiercely loyal to the Royals of Britannia and he is secretly in love with Luluko. He hoped that he could one day use his name and prowess to dare brave asking Schneizel for her hand but was crushed and disgusted when Schneizel married her himself. He has since discovered the truth as to what she has suffered these past years and has devoted himself to the cause to free her. Esmeralda el Britannia — Formerly the First Empress, she got demoted to Second when Schneizel married Luluko. Despite this, the two girls are friendly and understand each other. Esmeralda has three children by Schneizel. Kanon Maldini — Schneizel's aide. He is often the one to bring Luluko to Schneizel and she hates him. other likes — playing scrabble and connect 4 with Lelouch, being in the Dreamworld when Schneizel isn't dislikes — being trapped, being a harem girl, Pendragon Palace theme — none as yet appearances with notes ► Post 001 Luluko entered the Dreamworld for the first time and met Lelouch, Suzaku, Schneizel and Suzaku. They explained the world to her and offered her comfort - excepting Schneizel who twisted her naïvete into causing her to think he was the one from her world. warnings:nc17 ► Thread Schneizel came to the Dreamworld and Luluko was with him. Both Lelouch and Suzaku tried to help her and attacked Schneizel. warnings:nc17 / violence ► Thread Lelouch was bored and wanted to play Connect Four. Luluko appeared and spent time with her "brother". ► Post 002 She meets Suzaku and talks to him about the Dreamworld. Lelouch appears and she spends time with him. She is growing even more fond of her "brother". ► Thread Luluko goes to see ugotgeassed and she meets poweroftheking when he shows up as well. The boys cook her breakfast and she causes ugotgeassed to admit that he is gay. She then goes off for a nap as she is tired. ► BACKGROUND history Luluko vi Britannia suffered the same fate as the canon Lelouch up until they reached Japan. When there, they met with both Suzaku and Sayoko who helped her tend for Nunnally. When the Britannians invaded Japan the foursome fled the Kururugi Shrine and headed for Ashford Academy hoping for safety and shelter. Unfortunately, Schneizel had been in charge of the operation in Japan and his soldiers found the group before they made it there. He struck a bargain with the 13-year old Luluko that if she comes with him that not only would Nunnally, Suzaku and Sayoko be kept safe but they would all be brought to Pendragon and kept well. Their titles would be returned and Sayoko would be allowed to stay with them while Suzaku was put into the Army and made an Honorary Britannian. He said that Luluko would even be allowed to strike the killing blow to Charles - all she needed to do in return was run his harem and perform any duties he required of her. Being as young as she was, Luluko did not understand exactly what she was agreeing to but she knew if she didn't that her three dear ones would all be in grave danger - herself included. She struck the bargain and at 14 killed Charles with a gunshot. Schneizel was crowned Emperor and that night he shocked her by calling her to his bedchamber. He spelled out exactly what he meant by 'performing duties' and that night she lost her virginity, hoping to keep Nunnally safe. This continued for four years without Nunnally ever being aware and when she was eighteen, Schneizel arranged for Nunnally and Suzaku (now Knight of Seven) to wed. He would made Suzaku Knight of One and allow him Area 11 to govern. Luluko had no choice and set about arranging the wedding. However, Suzaku found out what was happening to her and the two had a week-long affair that has resulted in Luluko falling pregnant as she was so stressed she forgot to take her secret birth control pill. After Nunnally, Suzaku and Sayoko left for Area 11, Luluko was kept at Schneizel's bed at all times. He realized she was pregnant and naturally believed it to be his (Luluko does not know at this point whose it is) and after cheerfully informing her that Nunnally was also with child by Suzaku had Luluko marry him. personality Luluko's once fiery spirit has been doused and trampled. She is very meek and when questioned will even defend Schneizel as she feels it was her own fault for being naïve. She has moments where she seems more alive but her eyes betray the fact that inside she is crumbling. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends Lelouch vi Britannia — This Lelouch has witnessed Schneizel taking what he wants from his wife and tried to defend her, even if he failed ultimately. He wants nothing more than to crush Schneizel for her sake. They have grown into a quick bond much more like proper siblings and Luluko treasures him very much. Suzaku Kururugi — This Suzaku shot her husband in the face in her defence but of course he did not remain deceased. He has taken on a protector's role towards her and wishes to keep her safe. Suzaku Kururugi — This Suzaku views Luluko as a broken abuse victim and tries to help her despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to crush Schneizel for what he has done. Lulu - She thinks this Lelouch-counterpart is very nice and hopes to get to know him better. They share a similar kind of instant-bond that she got with his "twinnie", albeit not as strong. enemies Schneizel el Britannia — As yet Luluko is unaware she has even met a different world's Schneizel. He used his wits to question her a little about her world and when she began to pleasure him thinking he was from her world he saw no reason to stop her. He intends to keep up the charade as long as it benefits him. Schneizel el Britannia, Emperor — The Schneizel she is married to from her world. He has found a way to cross over with her into the Dreamworld and has humiliated her in front of some of it's visitors by revealing the extent of their relationship. ► TRIVIA harem girl This journal came about from Erica wanting to see "A haremgirl Luluko" after seeing some fanart. The story "The Harem Princess" was born and this Luluko is taken directly from the personification in that fiction. Rating from that link is NC-17. Also you have to be a member of that community to read it. bun in the oven Luluko is currently expecting a girlchild conceived during her brief affair with Suzaku Kururugi. She is not yet showing much, although those who know the stages of pregnancy will be able to tell, and as yet does not know who the father is. Category:Characters Category:characters: luluko